Beyond the Cowels
by SJParkin
Summary: A young and naive Irena Dubrovana returns to Gotham to attened her mothers unfinished business, will her father or Gotham be able to trust her? When the new Batman catches wind of her, will her life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay basic story line. I took a few artisitic liecences with this. For one, the Helena, who is from the Year Later Catwoman novels by Pfeiffer (not michelle!) would in her forties/fifties at least! And she was adopted by someone else. (but i will get to that!) So she's not, batman and catwoman had one last fling and got this Helena. So i'm mixing the genres up, graphic novel and cartoons and meshing them together. I'm not a batman expert yet, there are far to many threads to follow to make everything fit perfectly! I got the idea of Helena from the Year One novels and looked into it. found out she was an actual character, but from earth two, and named the huntress. hope you enjoy it! check out my other fanfics to! please rate, love Stephanie!**

* * *

I caught the monorail into Gotham after arranging my new home. I was going to settle here for a little while, just until I had finished this one thing for my mum. She deserved it, to rest in peace. The police dept was on the same site that the old one had been, so it was easy for me to find. Dad used to come here with me all of the time when I was younger. I made my way up to the floor I needed, I requested Commissioner Gordon's office and was shown to it. I straightened out my skirt and jumper, my rucksack on my back before entering the office. She recognized me instantly and rose from her desk.

"I'm your nine thirty, Auntie Barb." I smiled at her from behind my glasses and placed my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Helena." She was still unsure. "You've grown, the last time I saw you, you were about a whole foot shorter."

"I know. It's been a long time since I saw Gotham." I fidgeted in my seat.  
"Please, sit down." She gestured to the seat and I did as I was told. "What can I do for you?"

"It's kinda complicated. It's about my Mum." I played with my hands.  
"Selina? Why, what's wrong?"

She wasn't concerned about her in the least, but made out she was to protect my feelings.

"She's, well, she's dead." I let a tear go.

"Oh honey...Bruce never..." she handed the box of paper tissues and sat on the desk next to me. Trying with all her might to comfort her once God Daughter. I took a handkerchief gratefully.  
"He doesn't know." I shrugged as I wiped my eyes.

"You never told him? At all?" she was in shock. At one time, me and the old man had been as thick as thieves.  
"I tried, but he wouldn't pick up the phone when I called and Holly wanted her buried soonish."

"Then why do you need my help..." she finally clicked "...you're the protection id case."  
"They seemed to be after me when mum was killed. So they sent me from New York to Gotham."

"You seem almost cynical about that Helena."

"I was brought up in Gotham, I don't think it will have changed that much. As good as you are at your job."

"Probably not, no. But we have a new Batman now." She grinned.

"He still hasn't let go of it, that's Bruce Wayne for you." I watched her pull out a file.

"Okay. You have the house, and you're enrolled in high school as Irena Dubrovana. We need to send someone over to check if you're okay every now and then. You'll be safe Helena, I give you my word." She squeezed my hand. "Now, let me take you home."

She drove me back to the modern house on the estate in Gotham, whilst parked outside I asked her to keep this between us.

I turned to face her. "Don't tell Bruce I'm here, or what happened. I don't think he could cope, neither could I to be honest."

"Secrecy is what we do best now Irena." She winked and I got out of the car.

"Thanks Barbara." I smiled as I shut the door.

"You'll be picked up for school in the morning, so don't sleep in."  
"Promise I won't." I waved goodbye as she left and made my way to the house.

It was a cold and clinical place, nothing like my home in New-York or England. Hell, I preferred the boarding school to this. Things were in boxes all over the place, I had set up a sort of sanctuary in the one room, which was the kitchen. I had made a make-shift bed on the window ledge, I preferred to have a quick escape route, it was engrained into me from being a young child. That was the thing, because I was a miracle baby, conceived well into Bruce's twilight years, they felt the need to educate me more than any other child. Not just in the academic sense, but in the vigilante one. Hoping I would never put it to good use and stay well away from the life they had led. How very wrong they were.

The next day I taken to school promptly and registered into Gotham High School, the new attraction of the place. They hadn't had a new student in so long that even I stuck out. I tried to act the dork as much as possible and hoped any new found male attention would soon enough dissolve and eventually fizzle out to nothing. I managed to drop my books in the corridor on the way to lunch and was met with a few laughs which I just glared off and then a pair of hands came to help.

"Irena isn't it?" he asked me and I looked up at him. I had seen those blue eyes before.

"Yeah." I eventually muttered out. "Thanks for the help. Your Terry McGuiness, Bruce Wayne's assistant right?"  
"Yeah, news travels fast."  
"News always travels fast in Gotham. My mum used to work with him years ago."

"Oh, I think everyone's mum or dad knows Bruce Wayne." He grinned. "Come on, you can sit with us at lunch. And I'm pretty sure I have English and Gym with you this afternoon."

"Thanks Terry." I smiled. "So, working for Wayne, that must be...exciting?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off "if you can call collecting packages and sending messages exciting."

"Suppose. Bet he pays you well though. It must be so sad." I wanted information and I knew how to get it.

"How so?"

"To go through life, know that many people, do so much good work, help out this city so much, then end up alone, unmarried and childless."

We were in the queue by then, picking up lunch. I chewed on a pieced of carrot.

"I think Mr. Wayne likes being on his own. He just needs someone to help out every now and then."

"No-one likes being on there own Terry." I shrugged and he stared at me a little, probably thinking I reminded him of someone.

"So, you live in town?" he changed the subject.  
"On the outskirts on the estate." I grabbed an apple and Tuna salad for my lunch.  
"Family?" he was curious now.  
"Not really, mum and dad died a few years ago. I live with one of my mum's friends, Isis; she's like an Aunt to me." I grinned at my own secret joke.

"I'm sorry about your mum and dad."

"I think you understand more than anyone Terry. I'm sorry about your dad to."

"Thanks." We were at the table now. "Hey, everyone, this is Irena."  
"Oh, you're the transfer from England." A pretty black girl with pink hair smiled at me.

"Max, right?" she nodded "Yeah, I am."  
"Funny name Irena Dubrovna. Wasn't it like the name of a character in the movie Cat People?" it was Chelsea.  
"Yeah, my mum thought it was funny." I forked the salad. "So, anything I should know about the way in which the school runs?"

"Not really. Pretty normal, you should try out for the squad!" Dana smiled at me. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. But her grip seemed to tighten on Terry's hand as she did so.

"As in cheerleading?" I thought about it. It was one of the things mum had always wanted me to do. "I think I might take you up on that."

"Great, tryouts are after school in the Gym."

"Oh, does anyone know where there is a ballet studio, or classes anywhere?"

"Erm, on the main street in Gotham." Max piped up and everyone looked in shock. "I used to take lessons as a kid."  
"Would you show me? I mean, I understand if you're busy."

"Nah, I'll take you."

"Thank you. I need all the help I get when it comes to Gotham. Being a new town and all that."

"So where are you from originally?" Chelsea asked me.

"All over really, but we settled in England for a long time. That's why I have this funny accent."

"I think its way schwey!" Dana still smiled. "It must be great to live in a place like that. I mean british fashion is so much better than American."

"I suppose..." The bell went and I thanked God I wasn't going to be talking about shoes with Dana for any amount of time. Terry walked with me to the English classroom.

"So, what are we studying?" I asked before we walked into the room.

"Shakespeare." He shrugged "He's been dead how many years?"  
"Centuries." I corrected him sweetly. "So it's Hamlet then?"  
"Yep, how'd you guess it?"

"I just have a sixth sense for this sort of thing. Is Ophelia mad yet?"

"I think she's been mad from the beginning." He grinned and I nodded.

"Most probably. Interfering fathers can do that to you." I shrugged and smiled as my seat was next to his.


	2. Chapter 2

After English had finished, which was not too soon as Terry had almost fallen asleep through it. (I had had to kick his chair leg to wake him up a couple of times.) I smirked as we left the classroom.

"Mr. Wayne works you that hard huh?"

"Just a little." He smiled back. "So you have gym now, guess you'll be swimming."

"Great." I was actually happy about it.

"You're the only person I know who is happy to be doing gym."

"I guess it doesn't take that much hard work. Class room you need to use your brain, in gym, it just all, well seems to..."  
"Flow. Come natural."  
"Are you trying to make with the funny McGuiness?" I elbowed him playfully.  
"No. I just get where you are coming from, that's all."

"We're more alike than you think." I muttered and felt the pang of jealously in my gut for the first time since meeting Terry McGuiness.

* * *

"Okay girls." The coach's voice boomed at us as we were lined on the diving boards.

I pushed my hair into the swim cap. Everyone was wearing the same red regulation gym kit swim suit. Everyone that was, except me, who had had to call Barbara to bring me mine over, which of course, was black with a yellow belt. So I stood out amongst everyone here.

"On my whistle, I want you to dive, swim the length and then come back. No racing, no competition. Only your best."

There were a few giggles from the girls and I looked to see what was wrong.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes as the boys, or animals as they were at that age, made their way into the pool room.

"Mr. Nash, please take your fellow male students to the gym where they belong!" the coach was riled and I knew I wasn't going to get any swimming done at all. So I took the initiative, pulled my goggles over my eyes and dived into the pool, not making a sound as I reached the other end in little less than two minutes.

"Hey, look at the new chick go!" someone shouted from the side.

"Miss. Dubrovona! Come back here at once!" the coach shouted.

"She's like Aqua Girl or something!"

I got out of the pool by hauling myself up on the wall. I took off my goggles and held them in my hand.

"Come here at once young lady!" she shouted and I obeyed. "Go hit the showers, now! I did not blow the whistle and you there for should not have had a pinkie in that water let alone swim across it! You will sit on the side and contemplate what you have done! Disobeying the rules in my high school is an excludable offensive."

I walked to the showers.

"Great." I muttered and took out my hair. "First day and I'm already getting noticed!" I opened my locker and pulled out my clothes before throwing them on. I took out the locket, the one Mum had giving me when I was born. It showed holograms of her me and dad when I was less than two hours old. The family she wanted but could never have.

I snapped it shut when I heard someone enter the room.

"The old twip got you to huh?" it was Chelsea.

"Yeah, guess you can't use your brain in this place." I shrugged, slammed the locker shut and made my way to the gym. I slumped in the chair and it wasn't long after that Terry joined me.  
"Don't tell me, you got in the pool too early." He grinned.

"Yep." I wasn't looking at him "And you..." I turned and realised his lip was bleeding. "Jesus Terry, what happened?" I took out a tissue and dabbed it. "Keep the pressure on or it will swell."

"Wrestling match gone wrong I guess." He sat back. "I have temper issues."

"Join the club." I slumped back with him. "Hey Terry, what's it really like working for Wayne?"

"It's okay I guess. I just do the things he can't anymore, all of his dirty work." He got up.

"Oh. You need a ride home?" I asked him.

"Sure if you're offering. I thought you had tryouts."

"They can wait. I not one for popularity anyway, I can't conform to rules."

"Fair enough." He smiled. "I go get showered and changed. Meet you outside in ten?"

"Sure, not a problem." I smiled back as the final bell went.

"So, Miss. Dubrovana." The coach started.

"Yes?"

"Good swim today, just next time, stick to the rules." She smiled and left me.

I sat stunned before making my way to the lot. Gotham was still as crazy as I remembered it being.

"So, where do you need a ride to?" I asked as I led Terry to the car.

"Oh, erm, the thing is. I'm supposed to be working for Wayne tonight."

"No problem, I know where the old house is. I'll take you there."

"The old man doesn't like strangers."

"I didn't say I was inviting myself for tea and crumpets Terry." I smirked as we got in the car and drove out of the lot. "Your sure Dana doesn't mind this?"

"Mind what?"

"The new girl. Taking her boyfriend out in her car. After knowing you less than 24 hours."

"Nah, she'll be fine Irena."

"Don't know whether I should be offended by that or not." I acted serious but couldn't help but laugh at Terry's face. "Don't worry. You're a friend Terry, nothing else. You should have seen your face!"

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes but laughed a little. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Used to, before I came out here, we broke up. The long distance thing just wasn't going to work; it wasn't serious enough for that."

We pulled up outside the manor. I had to get out just to smell it's presence on the air. I looked at it. The gardens were overgrown, not a single outside light on and roof tiles were falling all over the place.

"He's let it go to hell." I muttered.

"What?" Terry asked me.

"Oh, nothing, just muttering. Have a nice night at work! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"See you Irena. Try not to get lost on the way back."

"I won't, don't worry about me Terry." I smiled and drove back to the clinical hell.

* * *

When I got back, Barb had obviously been to sort out the mess which was to be my home for however long it took. I smiled as I realised she hadn't touched the things that were labelled 'MUM' but instead had placed them in the bottom of the wardrobe. I went and showered before making my own tea and smiled as I realised I had forgotten someone.

"Hey Miss Kitty!" I grinned as she jumped on my shoulders. "How's Auntie Isis tonight? Do you want an adventure?" I scratched her ears before feeding her. "There you go!" I smiled as she ate heartily. I did make my way up the stairs soon enough. To pull out the box Barbara had left unopened. I undid the masking tape on its lid and smiled as Isis mewed and rubbed her body against it.

"You know whats in here." I pulled out its contents.

The bag of jewellery which couldn't be put back so quickly as it was heavier than I ever imagined it being.

"Looks like we're in Gotham longer than we expected to be." I smiled and pulled out what I wanted to see. I held the leather in my hands and smelt its rich smell.

"Let's try it on, hey Isis." I picked up everything and ran to the bathroom, changing into the costume quicker than I thought possible. It fitted me like a glove.

When I came back I looked in the mirror and grinned. It was no longer Helena Martha Wayne standing in front of me, not even Selina Kyle. No it was Catwoman, a legend almost, if not bigger than that of Batman and she now belonged to me.

"Lets take a trip down memory lane, huh Isis?" I smiled as she jumped to my shoulders, acting like a fur stool to keep my neck warm and protected against the bitter Gotham air.


	3. Chapter 3

I kept to the shadows as much as possible, the night vision goggles may be a few decades out of date, but they did their job still. Illuminating the dregs of Gotham city who made their way about their everyday business, most of which were illegal. I wasn't looking for any sort of fight tonight or adventure, I just wanted to mark my territory, show everyone that there was a new bitch on the block. I sat on the ledge of an older building and overlooked the city.

"So this is what it felt like?" I asked the cat on my shoulder and she mewed happily. I noticed something out in the corner of the alleyway. A woman stood in terror with her hand grasped firmly onto her handbag, holding pepper spray in the other. "So much for a quiet night out with the girls Isis." I smiled and left her on the ledge "Stay here!" I balanced along the edge of the rooftop and waited for the opportune moment. Realising that it was now or never I cracked the whip around the pole and swung down, kicking the mugger to the floor.

"You're supposed to play nicely clown boy!" I smiled at him and took the purse from his hand. "I don't think it's quite your colour!" I handed it back to the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and tried to get up.

"Ah ah ah!" I warned him and placed my foot on his head "Don't you read your history books?" I purred effortlessly. I liked this more with every second that passed. "I'm Catwoman. Now go tell your little part palls if they don't play fair, I'll play cat and mouse with them to!"

"Yeah..." he began to smirk

I placed a finger close to his eye socket "Take it or leave it! I don't repeat my offers!"

"Let him go!" another growl came from above me.

"Yeah, you heard the bat, let me go lady!"

"Fine!" I let him get up but as he ran I cracked him across his backside with the whip. "You had to spoil my fun!" I was wrapping the whip up.

"You did more than enough!"

"You mean, I stole your glory." I smirked and turned with my hands on my hips "if hadn't turned up that asshole would have had that little old ladies life savings and maybe have done worse to her!"

"Yeah, and I just had to fight another gang of them off to stop them coming down the alleyway!"

"You think I couldn't handle it?"

"I know you couldn't!" he warned me "Now go home to mummy and daddy and play happy families."

"Why don't you?" I squared up to him and he glared. "Fine! I didn't come out to talk to you anyway! I was going to leave that adventure for another night!" I jumped up to the first floor ledge of the building. "Not going to chase me? I'm disappointed!" I pouted playfully.  
"Maybe another time, Catwoman." He smiled as I left him and made my way home.

When I woke up the next morning I was lying on the window ledge in my bedroom. I stretched out and then realised that I had left the suit sprawled on the floor and Isis was curled up in a ball next to it. I moaned and rolled my eyes before making my way to clear it up.

"Come on Miss Kitty, you'll be able to play again tonight!" I picked Isis up and kissed her head. She still purred away in my arms. I must have been more like my mother than I had originally thought.

I turned the TV on in the kitchen whilst making breakfast, nothing out of the ordinary caught my eye until I was about to leave for school.

"And finally, Gothamites may recognize this familiar face, or cowl."

A picture from cctv was shown and I placed my head in my hands and moaned.

"Crap, Auntie Barb is going to love this!"

"She helped apprehend a mugger last night whom the GPCD have been trying to capture for months."

"Yeah me!" I sarcastically added.

"Interviews with the woman whose purse was returned tell of a young woman in a cat suit, who came from the sky and managed to hold the man to the ground and return her belongings easily. The Batman later joined her. So, is history repeating itself, or is this Catwoman in league with the Batman. Only time will tell. We were issued with a statement from Police Commissioner Gordon who has said "New Gotham City does not condone masked vigilante behaviour in any shape or form. Although we are grateful for the help on this occasion any future appearances from Catwoman will end in her apprehension and arrest."

"Crap crap crap!" I muttered and turned the TV off before driving to school.

I played my music loudly in the car as I drove into school. I wasn't in much of a mood to socialize but I knew I would have to eventually. I kept the sunglasses firmly over my eyes and balanced the books on my arm whilst attempting to lock the door. I could feel the books begin to fall.

"Oh, shoo..."

Someone caught them and to my surprise it was McGinnis.

"This is fast becoming a routine Terry!" I smiled.

"Sorry." He took the books in his arm while he yawned and I locked the car.

"Rough night?" I asked him.

"Oh, you have no idea!"  
"I think I do. I was trying to catch up with studies. So I hardly got any sleep." I took the books back.

"You hear the news. Catwoman is back." He rubbed his head.

"I heard, she looks good for a woman pushing her fifties."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I'll see you in English later on. Right now I have to meet Dana."

"No problem Terry. I'll catch you later." I smiled at my secret joke.


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed pretty quickly and with the same routine, even if I was tired out. I decided to leave the suit in the box for the night until things had died down. The whip and cowl could wait until the weekend, after I had demolished the pile of homework. I was tempted to call Aunt Holly, I missed her too much she was the only connection, apart from the new founded one in the cowl and cat that I had to my mother. So I busied myself around the house and garden, making sure everything was neat and tidy before Barbara showed her face and gave me a lecture.

The doorbell went as I was making Sunday lunch. I knew I would have company no matter what. I wiped my hands on the tea towel and opened the door for her.

"Hey Commissioner. Just in time, dinner is on the table."

"Don't even try it young lady!" she came into the house ready for war.

"Come on Auntie Barb! I didn't hurt him...badly. And you've been after him for months anyway!"

"That's not the point Helena! We can't let this city go to vigilantes again! The people of Gotham need a strong police force!"  
"The people of Gotham idealise their heroes or vigilantes as you call them! There is nothing wrong with ordinary citizens taking a stand for what is right!"  
"You do realise Bruce will know about this now! You'll have to face him sooner or later and I can't lie to him forever!"

"I'm not asking you to lie to him! He hasn't asked about me yet!" I placed my hands on my hips and took a breath. "I'll keep out of your way, I promise. There are just a couple of things I need to do first."

"Helena, I meant what I said on the news. I will arrest the vigilante known as Catwoman on sight. No matter how good your intentions are."

And with that she left the house. I let out a scream of frustration and threw the tea towel onto the bench with a thud. I took picked up Isis and placed her on the counter where Barbs dinner was.

"There you go Miss Kitty. You need all the strength you can get for tonight!"

Barb's warning had done nothing but anger me into doing the exact opposite of what she had told me not to. I was determined and nothing was going to stop me. This trait was one I could blame both parents for. They'd taught me not to stop until I achieved everything I wanted

So I suited up, leaving the cowl in a rucksack with the whip and took the car. The jewellery was already in the bag and I planned on returning a fair share of it in the one night.

I smiled as Isis wrapped herself around my neck as the scarf I had become used to on cold nights. I parked up in the historic part of Gotham and pulled on my cowl.

"Time for fun Isis!" I smiled and began toward the jewellers where my mum had made her first robbery all those years ago. The alarm box was easy to locate so I prised it open with my nails in the glove. The decoder can out and deactivated the alarm by placing the right code in to the machine.

"Piece of cake Isis, makes this job a lot easier. Thank you daddy!" I smiled and descended to the window using the whip. I took out a circle of glass and gave Isis the jewellery.

"Okay miss kitty, I need you to put these back!" I kissed her fur and she did as she was told. She slinked her way back through the glass and around my shoulders. "Good girl!"

I ran placed the glass back in place and welded it shut before backing up to the roof and activating the alarm again.

"Gotham City eat your heart out! Catwoman was never so nice!"

I made the rounds of Gotham and managed to rid myself of five pieces before the night was out and I ran back to my home in the car.

The next morning I turned on the news and smiled to myself.

"Mysteriously key pieces that went missing nearly forty years ago reappeared in various places across Gotham last night. The pieces would have amounted to $1.5million when they were originally stolen and have since tripled in value as neither of the pieces has been damaged in transit."

"Daddy's utility belt came in handy after all." I smiled as I washed the dish and got left for school.

"Hey, Irena!" it was Dana again.

"Hey Dana, what is it?" I smiled my fake smiled.

"Well you missed tryouts and we really have no-one to fill the place you were supposed to."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I've just had so much studying to catch up on Dana and cheerleading comes last to everything."

"I understand, but do you think you could give it a go?"

"Sure, I can try." Aunt Barb was standing in the hallway. "I'll get back to you on it."

"Irena Dubrovana." She smiled "I need you to come with me."

"Oh great. Am I under arrest now?" I glared at her as grabbed hold of me by the elbow.

"No, we've yet to link anything to you young lady!" she hissed and took me to an empty classroom.

"Here we go."

"Why didn't you tell us you had everything your mother stole?"

"Not everything, she got rid of most of it, well sold it for prices."

"We need you to hand it over." She ordered.

"That's not going to happen and you know it! When Gotham sees that Catwoman or Selina Kyle is righting her wrongs I'll be done! Then I will give you the rest of the jewellery!"

"No, I need it now Helena!"

"I'm not called Helena anymore, I'm Irena and you know it!"

"I will arrest you and you know I will! I have no way to stop the GCPD!"

"You don't want to arrest me?" I was taken aback.

"No, I don't! You mean a lot to Bruce and to me! I remember the five year old in pigtails who discovered the batcave on a whim! You were petrified!"

"I'm not five anymore Auntie Barbara! I just wanna give my mum's things back then it will be over!"

"Fine. One toe out of line Helena and you will leave me with no choice!" she hugged me and began to leave.

"Oh, one more thing. You know I'm good with gym, but can I go to tryouts?"

"Cheerleading?" she nodded. "Yeah, no problem honey, it may keep you out of the news!"

"Thank you Auntie Barbara!" I hugged her again and let her leave.

"Dana!" I shouted after her. "Oh, hey, Chelsea! Cheerleading, I wanna give it a go. So tryouts? When do you want me to make it?"

"Erm, tonight?" she smiled. "In the gym."

"Sure, no problem. Erm do you want a lift home afterward?"

"Thanks Irena." She smiled. "I know you usually give Terry a lift home." She became bitter.

"That was once Dana and it was only as a favour. Are we good now?"

"Yeah sure we are." She shrugged.

"Hey, Irena. Can you help me cram for this English pop quiz?" It was Terry.

"Not tonight Terry, I have tryouts." I shrugged.

"How about after?"

"After?" I avoided Dana's eye line. "Sure not for too long though I have somewhere I need to be."

"Thanks Irena." He smiled. "Hey Dane!" he placed his arm around her waist and we walked to math.

I did ace the tryouts, even with most of the school turning out to watch the whole ordeal.

"So did I get it?" I asked Dana as we finished.

"With flying colours you passed it!" Chelsea was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Great!" I was actually pleased with myself.

"Here, you'll be needing these!" she handed me the pom-poms in the school colours. "You're officially a Gotham girl!"

"Yeah me! So you need a ride home?" I asked and they nodded.

"Sure, we live across the road from each other so it'll be easy enough for you."

"Irena, Dana!" Terry exclaimed and put his arms around both of our shoulders "How are my girls?"

"Good." Dana scowled.  
"For one thing McGinnis, I'm not your girl!" I wriggled free. "We get that down and we can be friends!"

"Okay, bossy the cow!" he smirked but was taken aback.

"I'll just pick up the rest of my things t and we can go." I ran to the locker room and then back to the car where they were waiting.

"Nice ride Cat lady." Chelsea smiled at me.

"Oh, I have a nickname now. I'm so happy!"

"Well, we could start calling you Selina Kyle." Dana added.

I stopped in my tracks but recovered. "Cat lady is fine."

I let them in the car and drove the chatterboxes' home.

"Thanks for the ride Irena!" Chels smiled.

"Anytime!" I smiled back as Terry said goodbye to Dana and got into the front of the car.

"So, you working for Wayne or coming back to mine?"

"Back to yours I think. I need fed."

"Oh, so how's homemade spag ball or curry or lasagne or...takeout?" I grinned.

"Any one." He smiled back. "What's lasagne?"

"Oh my God! You have not lived Mr. McGinnis!"

"You live here?" he asked me as I pulled in.

"Yep. It's not much, but it's..."

"My mum would kill for a place like this." He got out of the car and helped me with the bags by taking them into the house. "Where do you want these?"

"Just on the kitchen bench." I picked up Isis and cuddled her in before making her hide upstairs. "So I'll help you study, but, you have to try Lasagne, and help me make it!"

"Hey, Irena? Where's your aunt?"

"She lives away a lot, she works for a company." I shrugged and got the milk out of the fridge.

"Drink? I have orange, soda, milk..."

"Orange sounds good." He sat at the bench and I poured him a glass. "Thanks."

"So, where are you stuck on Hamlet?" I asked.

"Erm, it's Othello I'm kinda stumped on."

"Othello. Pretty deep stuff Terry." I was pulling out all the ingredients for the dinner. "Would you chop up the tomatoes for me?"

"Sure, I'll just wash up." He went to the sink. "I'm kinda stuck on the whole thing."

"Okay, food first and then brain food!" I teased him as he went into a sulk.

"So this is lasagne."

"It sure is McGinnis."

"Can I have the recipe?" he smiled "For my mom?"

"Yes. I think you can." I gave him the card from the kitchen. "So, Othello."

"Explain it to me Irena!" he patted the chair and I sat next to him.

"Okay, let's think in Gotham history terms." I took a piece of paper and started. "Okay, remember two-face."

"Yeah, I've heard of him."

"He wasn't born like that! His name was Harvey Dent and he was a district attorney. He represents our dear Othello."

"How so?"

"For one he has mood swings like nobody's business, he's kinda bi-polar. Fighting his demons. Then we have Iago. Oh, we can use the Joker!" I grinned. "He kind of appears from nowhere, pretends to be your friend, gets you up the ladder and then works against you to bring you down. He has no plan; he just strikes creating chaos, pushing people to the edge."

"Okay, I get it. You could also say Othello is Batman."

"How so?"

"From what I have heard, the Joker is the only one that could push him to near destruction. Kill everything he stood for."

"You got it in one. I'm good at this sort of stuff. I should so charge for this."

"Charge? You wish!" he smiled.

"Erm, you have to help me do the dishes! I fed you and taught you, now you have to pay! I'll wash and you dry!"

"Fine, I'll pay my dues!" he followed me to the kitchen. "How do you know so much about the history of Gotham?"

"Oh, it just interested me, that's all. Like people love Metropolis, I love Gotham."

"You're a wannabe!" he teased and I splashed him with the water. "Hey!" he did it back before I slipped on the floor and he caught me. Bringing me up to his level so I was too close to him for my liking.

"Terry, your girlfriend is one of the only friends I have!" I begged him and he paid no attention to me. His lips met mine so he kissed me soft at first and then the tongue came in.

"Was that good?" he asked me and I nodded, I couldn't lie about it.

"More than good!" I smiled and let him kiss me again. "Terry, you have to go. I have to..."

"Sure, no problem. Mr Wayne is going to fry my ass anyway. I should have been at work tonight."

"Terry!" I let go of him. "He'll kill you!"

"Come on Irena. It's one night that's it!"

"Terry just go home! I have to avoid your girlfriend all day tomorrow!"

"It was my fault and I should never have done it." He apologised before kissing my head and left the house.

"Oh my God!" I muttered. "This is not happening!"


	5. Chapter 5

I avoided everyone at school like the plague and I knew soon enough I would get the reputation of an outsider. This was what I wanted, so I wasn't distracted by anything, I could finish what I started and get out of here fast. So I did, within two weeks I went from popular cheerleader to high school dork. On the up side I had managed to put almost everything back where they belonged. I was, however, getting careless and drawing attention to Catwoman, forgetting to reset alarms and fix glass. So Barb had a reason to hate me more and more so did Gotham as a population as weeks turned into a month then into two months then three.

So one night this was it, it was almost all over. When I had finished this one task, I could move on with my life, whatever that meant. I had been moving on with my life for over a year now, ever since...stop it! Stop remembering! It was your entire fault! At least when this is over she can rest in peace. She'll have a clear name. I moved across the window ledge, not daring to look down. With my parents you'd think I was a pro at this, it should run in the blood. It did to an extent, not directly though. If I hadn't been...

"Ow!" I exclaimed, something had hit my hand and I was surprised I hadn't drawn blood. I noticed the thing in the wall. "What the hell?" I examined it. "Bat's! Great!" I looked around the night sky.

"I know you're there!" I shouted 'somewhere.' I thought on as I abandoned the task, making a run for it. Too late the cops were already there. Commissioner Gordon and her little tactical squad, you'd think I was a super bad ass. Which I wasn't, Barb ought to know that. But the history between this and the flying mouse was a sore spot for her to say the least.

So I climbed, more clambered up the building to the roof top, this had to be easier in the days of the cape and cowl. I backed away from the ledge, looking for an escape route, if there was one.

I had walked into a trap, set by the rat boy of the skies.

"So, out on the town again are we?"

"Shut up McGuiness!" I growled at him.

"How the hell..."

"Trust me, it's easy. You're in with the right crowd." I looked over the ledge.

"Define crowd..."  
"The old man. And I know he's watching or listening, somehow. Telling you I'm tricky, don't listen to me, don't take your eyes off me for a second and whatever you do, don't let me..." I stood on the wall.

"You wouldn't!"

"Jump!" I flung myself off the ledge, using the hand me down I cracked it onto the pole, so it wrapped and swung me to safety. I knew he was following, but I knew how to lose him. Running through the old part of Gotham, the place in which he had no clue how to navigate. Me on the other hand, I was one of the last kids to be born here. If not, thee last.

When I was sure he was gone I changed in an Alleyway and found my car. I pulled on my glasses before revving it up and speeding back to the house on the right side of town. Isis shifted in her seat. She was far too old for the hunt. That and she'd been programmed to steal. I scratched her ears and she purred.

"Who'd of thought you'd outlive your mistress." I smiled as she wound herself around my neck.

When I got back, I was ready to crash out. My arms were filled with groceries and my hair was in no fit state for anyone to see. As I unlocked the door, I knew something was up. Somebody was here that Isis knew, because she perked up automatically and went to investigate for herself. I acted normally, placing things on the bench and sorting them before putting them in the right cupboards. I could feel the diamond heavy in my pocket. After tonight this was supposed to be over. Now I would have to wait for the hype to calm down. That would take at least another week. I took it out and played with the chain, dangling it so it caught the moonlight. Isis wanted to play with it, she patted it this way and that with her paws.

"Would it hurt to keep one treasure? Mmmm Isis?" she mewed at me "I knew you'd say that. But, if we want to get some sort of good reputation in Gotham, we have to play fair."

"I think that is out of the window, don't you."

"McGinnis!" I let out a sigh. "You may as well show yourself. I'm not in the mood to fight you tonight!" I made my way to the living room. He stood with his back against the wall, arms folded.

"You look better on the TV by the way. Least Bruce looked good in and out of the cowl."

"How did you know?"  
"Oh, we go way back, me and the old man that is." I smirked.

Terry dared not take off the cowl. "Why are you stealing Irena?"

"Her name isn't Irena." I knew that husk anywhere.

"Hello daddy." I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry stood stunned "Daddy? You know her?"  
"Oh he does. Even though he'd like to think he doesn't. Tell me, how you found me?"  
"Terry hasn't shut up about you. He told me about the new English student in school name Irena Dubrovna and..."  
"It was a bit obvious, I'll admit that." I rolled my eyes as Isis made her way over to him. "Tea? Or have you learned you're lesson and called Barbara on your little girl already?"  
"We haven't called the cops." He assured me.

"Tea Terry? I have crumpets or is it not schwey enough for you?"  
"No. It's good."  
"You may as well take the cowl off. It seems so unfair that I haven't got mine." I brought in the tea things and turned on the light. Bruce sat down, glaring at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.  
"Long story. I don't want to repeat it. Ask Barbara, she knows the in and outs of it all."

"So why was she chasing you?" Terry burnt his tongue on his tea and I smirked.  
"I said she knows, not that she believed me." I shrugged. A growl came from the corner of the room.

"Wow, erm, Panther in the room."

"Oh, that's Toby. He's safe; he's been mine since I was ten. Isn't that right kitty!" I smiled as he sat beside the arm of the sofa and playfully growled. "You going to drink the tea?"  
"No. Not until you tell me why you're stealing."  
"That's it jump to the immediate conclusion. Have there been any reports of robbery on the news?"  
"She's right Bruce."

"Shut up McGinnis!" we exclaimed together.

"Then where did you get the diamond?"  
"Look closer." I threw it and he caught it in one hand. A realisation came over his face. "I was putting it back."  
"Why not just give them to the Police? Or have your mother do it?"  
"Where would be the fun in that? And I never do as I'm told. Stubbornness is a Wayne trait."  
"Hang on, you're Helena?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Still not sure why you're here." Terry persisted.

"Ask me one more time and I will set the cat on you." I growled. "That goes for you to." I aimed the jibe at Bruce but it flew past his head.

"Helena..."  
"Fine! Mum's dead, okay!" I got up and threw the cup in the sink.

"How did she die?" he was taken aback by the news.  
"Old and surrounded by those who loved her." I retorted "because that's how she should have gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was both annoyed and upset by the news.

"I tried to call you! I needed someone to talk to and you refused to pick up the phone! I wanted you at mum's funeral to hold my hand! Be my dad, not some old fool clinging on to glory by using a half-bit teenager who has no idea what he is doing!"  
"Hey!"  
"No offence Terry. But I think you had better go, now!"

"Not until you tell me the truth young lady!"  
"Don't you dare presume to use that tone with me! You gave up that right! Ask Barbara about it! She read the police file and helped me set up my new identity! You're not the only one in Gotham with secrets!"


	7. Chapter 7

I went to school the next day, I had nothing to be ashamed of at all. Even if I didn't, I was still going to avoid Terry at all costs.

"That Catwoman, she's hot man." The Jock exclaimed and I grinned.

Here, I was the dorky English new girl. I managed to blend in to the background, until Terry had offered to help me out one day. I was getting books out of my locker when I knew he was behind the open door.

"What McGinnis? I said everything last night."

"The old man's hurt Irena. Just thought I would let you know."

"He's not the only one Terry." I shrugged. "Now please, just leave it. I can go back to being invisible, unattainable and unapproachable Irena Dubrovna."

"Not possible. Bruce Wayne turned up at school today. To put the record straight. You have to go to the headmaster's office now."

"What if I run? Will you chase me? Or would you risk Dana getting the wrong idea?"

"Dana doesn't know about any of It."  
"She'll find out one day Terry. When she does, she's in danger." I warned him "I'll go in peace to the torture chamber."

"Thanks." He walked with me. "So the whole cat thing? You just really like them or is there more to it?"  
"More, like what?"  
"I mean the whole walk thing? And the growl?"  
"Oh. I was spliced when I was like two days old. They managed to reverse most of it. But the walk, reflexes and flexibility. Their irreversible. It's just part of who I am now."  
"And the old man?"  
"Went mad. Almost killed the bloke who did it. That was the only time he got near to it." We were at the door. "Wish me luck?"  
"You'll need it. I'll wait here."

"Go get some lunch Terry. I'll be fine on my own."

"Sure about that?"  
"Pretty sure." I smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks for being a good friend." I entered the room after taking a deep breath. "Terry McGinnis said you needed to speak to me."

"Yes, Miss. Dubrovna, please take a seat."  
"Please, call me Irena. Miss Dubrovna was for my mother only." I acted blasé as I took a seat next to Bruce. I noticed Barbara Gordon in the corner. "I'm not in any trouble am I?"

"Not as such. Commissioner Gordon got in touch with the school and told us about your situation." "We feel you are safe enough to revert back to using you're real name."

"Like anyone is safe in Gotham." I muttered and Bruce glared.

"And Mr. Wayne got in touch about the same time. We need to clear this up Miss. Wayne."  
That stung me. I had never been called that since my mother had died.

"A minor cannot legally live on her own." The headmaster continued.

"I'm not a minor in England."  
"You're not in England Miss. Wayne." Barbara continued. "You're in America, in _New_ Gotham City and under my jurisdiction as commissioner of the police force."

"Keep your hair on mousey." I muttered again, this time she glared.

"And as Mr. Wayne is your father and only living relative, you will have to live with him." She grinned.

'Oh you're so enjoying this' I spat in my head.

"Mr. Wayne, would there be any problem with Helena living with you in the manor?"  
"No, none at all. I have enough space." He grinned, he thought he had beat me this time.

"It's settled then. The only other alternative is that you live under social services. Or produce another legal guardian."  
"I...no-one else that cares enough anymore." I shrugged and let a tear go under my glasses but wiped it away quickly.

"The school is giving you the rest of the day to move you're things to Mr. Wayne's residence and settle in. Mr. McGinnis has agreed to help you. When you come back you will be known as Helena Wayne."

"I'll go and get my things from the locker." I smiled and left the room with Barbara at my side. "You don't have to be nice to me. I'm too much like my mother to make that possible for you."

"I don't hate you Helena." She shrugged as I unlocked my locker.

"Did you tell him?"  
"About your mother? No, that's between you and him."

"Thanks for that." I smiled and finished clearing out my things with everyone staring. "Won't need these anymore." I took the glasses of and shook out my hair. "Hell that's better. Let's get this over with."  
"Sure thing." She walked back with me.

I stopped outside of the door; Bruce was conversing with the headmaster.

"How are her grades?"  
"To be honest Mr. Wayne, Helena's grades are better than the school has ever seen. She could run a business and make it flourish without a fault. She's an intelligent student, not one fault in her work."  
"But..."  
"She's very quiet Mr. Wayne. She keeps herself to herself. Until she gets out on the track or gym, that's the only time, there is passion in what she does. The only time she applies herself."  
"But her grades? They are perfect?"  
"Yes. But if she applied herself, she'd be able to go to college now and pass with honours."

I entered the room then, I'd heard enough. "I've got my things." I held up the bag.

"Very good Miss. Wayne." both the headmaster and Bruce looked taken aback at the transformation. "I'll leave you to it. If you need any more information on your daughter's progress."

"I'll be in touch." Bruce smiled that 'I've got one over on you' smile before we left.

"You do realize everyone is staring now." Terry added from nowhere.

"I think I have Diana or Clarke syndrome." I muttered and Bruce warned me to be quiet through his eyes so I changed the subject. "I'm not speaking to you McGuiness. You could have warned me."

"Where would be the fun in that?" he grinned as we got outside of the school.  
I threw him a glare and he backed off "Now that you're quiet. If you don't get in my way, I won't kick your ass and we'll be fine. And stay away from my drawers."

There was a dead silence in the car as we drove back to my house and I found that Barbara had packed up most of my things. Toby was growling in the corner and Isis thinking she was just as big had joined in. The problem with Toby was that animal control had surrounded him.

"Hey!" I made my way up to them. "You're scaring him!"

"Leave it to us little darling, we'll sort it out!"

"Oh bad idea calling her that, I learned it the hard way." Terry muttered at the painful memory.

I glared before stepping back and then jumping over them, landing in a crouch and then to stand in the way of Toby and the accident. Bruce looked mildly surprised that I had managed to control my nature.

"I told you to back off!" I growled.

"Fine! You do it!" they handed me a collar and leash.

"He doesn't need it at all." Isis had jumped on my shoulders. I turned to comfort Toby who licked my hands. "Nice Kitty. Now, mummy is going to have to leave you for a while. But I'll come visit you, I promise! Now be a good boy and come with me!" I scratched his ears and led him to the van outside. He kept firmly at my side as we walked.

"That is the weirdest, most brilliant thing I have ever seen!" Terry muttered.

I let them lock the cage on my baby and held in the tears as he became distressed. "I know baby! It's not nice being locked in a nasty cage. But, you'll be with your own kind soon! Even if they are Gotham born and bred!" I stroked his fur one more time and let them drive away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to let Bruce hug me.

We got in the car and drove back to the Manor.

"You could have told me you were back." He started.

"You could have picked up the phone." I growled back and Ace came to his master's defence. "Be quiet Ace, it's me." I held out my hand and he sniffed it before licking it.

"We've both made mistakes."  
"We have." I shrugged. "And I know you think you've won, but remember, cat's come when they want, not when..."  
"They're told. You've used that one from being five Helena." He smirked.  
"And you know I mean it." I smiled. "You want me to stop don't you?"  
"Yes." His answer was short and I shook my head "You're my only child Helena. If anything happened to you, because of this obsession to help clear Selina's name."

"Hey, it's my business. And after the necklace I'm done and Catwoman goes back to sleep. Her nine lives will be up. Then I'll go back to being a regular student."

"I've heard that before." He smirked.

"From mum?"

"No, from my subconscious." He shrugged and we went quiet in the car until we reached home.

I sighed as we pulled up outside out of the house. "I forgot how...menacing it looked."

"You were raised here. You never found it menacing." He got out of the car with me.

"Yeah, but when I lived here you made an effort to keep it looking well. I'll pull a punch and say that everything is under clothes."

He scowled at me "You know too much about me."  
"I'm your little girl daddy, that's how I know everything about you. You just don't like that one woman knows you better than anyone."


	8. Chapter 8

I found a smaller room in Wayne Manor, and I say smaller because I could still fit the whole of my downstairs floor plan into it. The window looked out over the back gardens and greenhouses which were in a desperate state of disrepair. Bruce left me to unpack the little amount I had with me to make it feel like home. My old room was still the nursery along the corridor, directly opposite Bruce's, which would make it harder to sneak in and out unnoticed, which was going to be hell anyway.

He came back a little while later with clean towels, Terry was carrying a couple of boxes, which when he showed signs of dropping I ran to catch.

"Careful, their heavy."

"A-ha." I smirked as I easily laid it on the bed. "What are they?"  
"Your old things from the nursery." Bruce was smiling, being thoughtful came tough to him most of the time.

"Thanks." I smiled half heartedly back as I rummaged through things. I found my old baby quilt which lingered with the smells of both mum and Bruce as I held it to my nose, even Isis was able to pick it up as she snuggled into it.

"Now Toby." Bruce had a plan.

"He'll have to go to a Zoo won't he?"

"He's an endangered species Helena. So he will have to I'm afraid." He kissed my head "Try and get some sleep. Terry will tell me if you're in Gotham."

"Because Terry is a brown noser." I muttered before they left. I pulled my pyjamas on and tried to sleep, not that it was easy. My mind plagued me with memories of the day my mum had been shot. I woke with a start around twelve- thirty. Sleep wasn't going to come again anytime soon. I pulled the quilt around me and moved down to the cave, I knew I would find him there. I made my way down the steps; he was at the computer talking to Terry. I snuggled up next to dad putting my head on his knees. His hand absently ran through my hair to comfort me.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I kept having nightmares."

"Well you can't sleep down here Helena, as much as you'd like to."

"You can't do anything about it if I fall asleep!" I giggled and fell asleep with his scent next to me.

I woke up with the feeling of not being on the floor anymore. I looked up to see Batman's new face.

"Hey Terry, what's happening?"  
"You're going to bed." He grinned.

"Oh, really, you're taking me to bed! Does my dad know about this?"

"Yes he does." Bruce's voice laughed in the corner. "You know the only reason he is doing this is because I can't due to the knee."

"Hey! Leave it out because I have better morals than you and mum put together! Then this cat and bat are strictly friends slash future work colleagues. And we don't mix work and pleasure together!"

"I hope you haven't mixed pleasure with anything!"  
"Nope, I'm still innocent little Helena Martha Wayne. I'm a good girl!" I snuggled into Terry. "I don't

think he wants to hear this!"  
"No I don't!" he smiled and placed me on the bed in my room whilst dad pulled back the bed covers.

"Thanks Bats!" I gave him the thumbs up and snuggled into the pillow. "Dad, can I have your shirt?"  
"What?" Terry looked in shock.  
"Don't worry about it Terry. I'm not going to be stripping my dad!"  
"I've got it covered." He handed me a shirt and Terry left.

"I love you daddy." I smiled at him tiredly.

"I love you to Helena." He stroked my face and hair back. "When did you get so beautiful?"  
"Round about the time you and mum got so old." I teased.

"You look more like Selina every day." I could feel the punch line coming on. "I know you're hurting right now Helena. And you're not ready to tell me what happened when your mom died..."

I felt the tears coming "I miss her so much daddy!" I wept in his shirt.

"I do to!" he kissed my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce must have decided to let me stay away from the school for the day as it was past mid-day. I let my instincts find my way around the manor with Isis close at my heal. I found Dad in the conservatory, breakfast or brunch on the table.

"Morning." I sat opposite him and pulled my knees up to my chest. "The garden looks like a jungle." I yawned and pulled a glass of orange from the table.

"You'll have to sort it out."

"Is my name Ivy?" I smirked. "It's called a gardener, unless you got rid of him?"

"You know I did. I couldn't risk anyone finding the cave."

"Leave it to me then." I smiled. "I have to have something to do around here. Is my bicycle still here?"

"Of course it is. It's in the greenhouse."

"Thank you. So you can guess what I will be doing this afternoon."

"Just don't get lost Helena!"

"I won't Dad, I promise!" I picked up a slice of toast and buttered it.

"No Jam?" he smirked, he knew me far too well.

"Nope, I'm being good. Cheerleading doesn't permit it." I shrugged.

"At least drink some tea Helena."

"You've twisted my arm, tea it is. With milk and with sugar!" I grinned the grin that mirrored his easily.

"Your school is very pleased with your grades."

"I heard. They just want me to be more enthusiastic. Since when do teenagers get excited about education?"

"Since that teenager is you! You love school."

"I do, when I'm not otherwise occupied." I sighed "I know you're annoyed and you have every right to be."

"But?"

"I started off well, no-one realised it was me until..."

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I got distracted by someone. I just...let someone get far too close to me. I...I couldn't let anyone get that close...I wasn't planning on getting close or staying here that long."

"Who was it?"

"Not telling you, don't even try it." I shrugged. "Do you want your utility belt back?"

"How the hell did you get that?" he was a bit annoyed but the fact I was back in the house where he could look after me overpowered it.

"Mum took it, a while ago and obviously I got it." I played with my hair. "I'll wash up and then go into the garden, okay?" I began to pile the tray up.

"It was Terry, wasn't it?" he looked at me.

"What if it was? It was before I went off the rails and stopped being careful. So it was his actions that kicked it all off. Not the cat."

"Fair enough."

"Don't say anything to him Dad! Please, I can't take any of his moaning!" I begged.

"Fair enough, I'll just glare instead."

"That's intimidating enough." I smiled. "I have missed you, you know that."

He stood up and I let him hug me in his arms. This was the only place I'd ever felt protected in my life and it would always be the case.

"I've missed you to!" he kissed my head and let me go.

When I came back, Bruce was on the phone and I had a sneaking suspicion who it could be on the other end. It was one of two people, Maggie or Holly, either way, when they found out where I was they would kill me and drag me back to New York.

"Yes it was her Holly, don't worry, she's not going anywhere from now on."

I rolled my eyes as I fastened the laces on my sneakers. I could see Holly going mad on the other end of the phone, trying to make out she was a better parent than Bruce was.

"You want to talk to her?" he looked and me and I shook my head. "She's at school at the moment."

"Thank You!" I mouthed and kissed his cheek before running out to the garden with Ace. I made my way down the steps to the green houses and found my bike there as it had been years ago. This must have been one of the only things dad had taken care of in my absence. "What do you think Ace? Does it look safe?"

He woofed in agreement and licked my hand.

"Okay, we'll blame you if anything goes wrong!" I smiled and took it out to the path that ran around the manor and its grounds Ace following me obediently around the grounds.

When I got back, Bruce wasn't alone in the house. He was down in the cave with someone else. I went and showered before coming back down into the cave. I smiled as I looked at everything around me. This was what Gotham was remembered for, not the futuristic mess it had become.

"Helena? Is that really you?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Aunt Andrea?" I smiled and let her hug me. Andrea was the one of dad's ex's I actually liked.

"Let me look at you!" she pulled back from me and held me by the shoulders. "You're gorgeous, just like your mother, with her eyes to!" she scowled at Bruce "You didn't tell me how beautiful she'd become! I'll bet you'll break some hearts at high school!"

"Yeah and if I do, we'll know who I got that from! And it isn't mum!" I stuck my tongue out at dad. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are..."

"I'm here, because your father couldn't work out how you'd enhanced the catsuit."

"I haven't enhanced it."

"But the jumping?"

"DNA modification as a baby, he knows that!"

"But the flying? Are you Kryptonian now?"

"Free style jumping. No special nano-fabric technology!" I shrugged "What does it matter, he's not going to let me carry on!"

"It matters because you have risked your life far too many times Helena!" Bruce started.

"Oh please not this lecture again!" I ran my hands through my hair.

"I will lecture you young lady! Until you start to see sense!"

"Dad! Come on! If you want to help, help me change the suit!"

"You know that won't happen Helena. I'm forbidding you to carry on being Catwoman!"

"You can't keep your eye on me all the time! It would be totally different if I'd decided to be Batgirl!"

He went silent knowing I was talking more sense than he was. "That's not true Helena!"

"If you won't help me, I will go somewhere else!"

"Where would you go? To risk everyone finding out who you are?"

"Talia." I blurted out without thinking about it and his face dropped. "Sorry, I didn't think about it." I played with the suit. "There is no way on this earth you are going to let me do this are you?"

"Not unless you come up with another identity. Everyone knows that Selina was Catwoman. Everyone knows your back in town!" He rolled his eyes and I pouted at him. "Sorry Helena."

"It's okay, I know that you feel that you have to protect me, but I am growing up."

"You're not a woman yet Helena, you're sill my little girl!" he kissed my head and hugged me.

Isis jumped on the table and so she could view the room more. She found the case with my mum's costume in it and went to it. She mewed and patted it, wanting in. Terry came down the stairs and she hissed.

"Wow, crazy cat!" he jumped back a little.

"Isis!" I scolded her before walking to pick her up. "Come on baby! I miss her to!" I scratched her ears but she still threw the evils at Terry.

"What has that cat got against me? She likes Bruce!" he complained

"You haven't saved her from being crushed from a van yet." I smirked as did Andrea.

"Well we know where she got her wit from." Dad muttered.

"I heard that!" I rolled my eyes and left the room to go to bed.

Andrea came into my room a half hour later to check up on me.

"Hey Helena."

"Hey." I didn't look up from the book I was reading.  
"You can tell me to get lost if you want to."

"Nope, it's okay! I'm just, contemplating life without Catwoman. It's like asking dad to live without Batman or Clarke to live without Superman. It's part of me now. Is that a bad thing?"

"No honey, but Bruce doesn't want to lose you to this, he's lost so many people to this life. Including your mother, including me!" she kissed my head. "Sleep on it honey. You'll both come up with something soon enough!"

"Sure you don't want to stay and referee it?" I smirked.

"Hell no! I'm not suicidal, two Wayne's fighting? Anyone would run, including Superman!" she chuckled as did I. "Night sweetheart."

"Night Auntie Andrea." I smiled and fell asleep with Isis next to me.


End file.
